Lies
by EmoScene
Summary: I hid under the bed. As I watched my parents get murdered by two boys in ski masks. They fell to the floor and blood oozed out of them. The blood soon touched my finger tips. As the two boys were about to leave the room, they both looked at me and smiled. Then they were gone.
1. Description

**Description.**

**Blossom**

Eyes: Pink

Hair: Orange, waist length, straight bangs

Age: 15

* * *

**Bubbles**

Eyes: Icy Blue

Hair: Blond, Elbow length, Curled at the tip, straight bangs.

Age: 15

* * *

**Buttercup**

Eyes: Peridot

Hair: Black,shoulder length, messy, side bangs.

Age: 15

* * *

**Brooke**

Eyes: Violet

Hair: Scene hair, Brown, black and light brown highlights. Below breast length, side bangs

Age: 15

* * *

**Brick**

Eyes: Blood Red

Hair: Orange, Messy, straight bangs.

Age: 16

* * *

**Boomer**

Eyes: Ocean Blue

Hair: Blonde, neat, straight bangs

Age: 16

* * *

**Butch**

Eyes: Emerald

Hair: Black side bangs, spiky

Age: 16

* * *

**Blake**

Eyes: Purple Wine

Hair: Brown,black and light brown highlights, side bangs, spiky hair.

Age: 16

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, BUT BROOKE AND BLAKE.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I hid under the bed. As I watched my parents get murdered by two boys in ski masks. They fell to the floor and blood oozed out of them. The blood soon touched my finger tips. As the two boys were about to leave the room, they both looked at me and smiled. Then they were gone. Soon enough. My sisters and my aunt came home to find my parents on the floor, dead, and then me, still under the bed. My aunt quickly called the police.

Police rushed in towards my house. They had to move the bed and then they carried me into a police car. I was to scared to move. I was taken into a room with a mirror and a door. I sat in a chair with a table in between another chair that stood across from me. A man in an expensive black suit came into the room. He sat down on the chair that was across from me.

"My name is Jason Smith. I'm just going to ask you a few questions." I nodded. "What's your name?" "Brooke Utonium." I whispered.

"How old are you?" He asked. "8."

He paused and looked at me for a moment. Then he spoke again, "How many sisters do you have?" "3"

"And how old are they?" "The same as me."

"What are their names?" "Bubbles, Buttercup, Blossom."

"Can you tell me what happened?" I looked up to see his face for the first time. He had dirty blond and grey blue eyes. He had a crooked nose and thin lips. His hair was neatly brushed. I shook my head then looked back down.

"It's okay, you can take your time." He then shifted in his seat to a more comfortable position.

An hour passed and I haven't spoken. Jason Smith got up from his seat and said, "I think we're done here."

Every year, since then, they call me back there. Each year. I tell a little bit of what happened.

* * *

_**Author's Note.**_

_**This is based on a true story. It was on sixbillionsecrets and I just had to make my own version.**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Brooke.

I closed my locker with my books in my right hand. Suddenly, someone turned me around and held me against my locker. Kissing me roughly but nicely at the same time. Once we parted I said, "Blake. don't scared me like that." He smirked. "You know you love me though." I smiled. "Let's just go to class." We walked together hand in hand to english. Blake is my boyfriend. He can be tough but he's a good person. He does track and field, like me. We can both run really fast, not as fast as Usain Bolt, but pretty close. As we walked in I saw Bubbles on her desk and Boomer standing while making out with her, they are the cutest couple in the school. Bubbles being the cheery girl she is and Boomer being the nice cute boy. Boomer is the quarterback of the American football while Bubbles is the captain of the cheerleading squad. Blossom and Brick were in a corner talking, they were also dating. Brick is over protective, smart and does basketball while Blossom does volleyball. Then there was Buttercup and Butch. They had a competitive and awkward relationship. The would compete with a lot, usually sports. They're dating but will never admit it. So, you don't see them kiss in public. Butch is captain of the boys football/soccer team just like Buttercup who is captain of the girl's.

I took my seat next to Blake's we talked and talked. Then the teacher came in. "I'm sorry I'm late. Please everyone take your seat." She waited for everyone to do as she asked. "Now we will learn about.."

The next day.

I was sitting in English class bored, listening to our teacher make her usual speech about writing. Two men in black suits and sunglasses disrupted the class. Oh, shit. I had to go to the police today. It's January 28. The day my parents were murdered by bastards. Damn them. "Brooke." My teacher called on me. I took all my belongings knowing I was going to be there most of the day. I stood up and walked with them. Knowing exactly what to do.

Blake.

Two men showed up and took Brooke away. The looked very professional. What are they doing with her? She's always gone on January 28. How do I remember? I just do. She was gone the hole day. So after school I decided to just take a jog.

Brooke.

They asked me the same questions. This time I told them everything, except for the part about them smiling at me. It hurt to talk about that day. I don't want to remember it.

I went for a run right after I left. I ran as fast as I could tears blurring my vision, threatening to come out. I tried to wipe my eyes but as I did, I hit something or someone. "Brooke?" I hear the voice speak. It was Blake. I opened my eyes and see him across from me on the ground. "Are you okay?" He asks. I shook my head. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head again. He then got up and hugged me. He then carried me to our secret hide out. It was on the beach. There was a little cave that no one knew about. And so we sat there together. Quietly. "You didn't miss much at school. They didn't give us any homework today." He started. "My parents were murdered." I whispered. I turned away. There was silence in the air. "W-What?" he stuttered.

Blake.

"W-What?" I asked her. I was so shocked. She turned her head to face me. She had tears going down her cheeks. "My parents were murdered." She said. "And I was there." She then told me about that day. I was in such shock. "Does anyone else know?" "The police." We talked more. I tried to cheer her up. We went for a little swim. Until it was about 11 o'clock. I dropped her off at home. "Thank you." She said and she gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Good night. I love you." With that I left.

Once I got to the corner I ran so fast it was not even humanly possible. Once I reached my house we lived alone in. I yelled "Brick. Butch. Boomer." They rushed down the stairs. I was panicking. "Brooke told me her parents were murdered." I said. "When?" Brick started to get nervous. "S-Seven years ago." I answered. "You don't think her parents were Utoniums?" Butch asked. Then I told them what Brooke told me. "That was her under the bed?" Butch yelled. "Those were our girlfriends parents?" Brick yelled. "Holy shit! That was they're house?" This time Boomer spoke. We all broke into their house. They owed us money. They couldn't pay, so Brick and Butch took their life. While Boomer and I stole some of their things. "Oh god. What do we do." I asked. We all thought for a moment. "Okay." Brick started. "We just play it cool. We pretend that we had nothing to do with it." "But don't you think they'll eventually find out?" Boomer said. "Maybe. So that's why for now we'll play it cool for now, unless you guys have another idea." Brick said folding his arms.

I didn't get any sleep last night.


End file.
